That of Which Cannot be Explained
by TheWeepingTurtle
Summary: As fluent as the black-clad butler may be, Sebastian Michaelis had never expected his young master to let his hand slip after his revenge had been completed. Ciel Phantomhive did not, however, expect to wake up to the unwavering green eyes of a grim reaper.
1. I remember the day we met

**I have too many ideas in my head. You must know it's true. So many things are on my mind and I can't help but wonder: What else is there to discover in the Black Butler universe? I suppose it's time to find out.**

 **OoOoOoO**

"It's over, Young Master," the demon, Sebastian Michaelis, called as he approached the edge of the bridge they were currently positioned on, the angel's bright, broken wings just barely discernible behind him.

Ciel Phantomhive glanced up at his butler from where he was hanging, a faint smile falling upon his lips as he saw the (ironically) majestic being standing before him, tattered tailcoat flowing in the cold London breeze. The demon sent a smile toward the earl, but it went unnoticed as the young lad felt his fingers slip. _There is nothing left for me..._ He thought as he clenched his hand tighter as if to get a better grip on the concrete. The dark-haired earl sent a soft smile toward his butler, a smile that said "goodbye _"._

The smile quickly fell from the butler's face. "Young mas-"

The boy's body went slack as he lost his hold, a small smile of apology flitting across his lips as he fell, a dawning look of horror appearing on the demon's face because his master had _lied._

Ciel closed his eyes as he braced his body for what was sure to be a hard impact, his last thought flitting through his mind so quickly that even he did not have enough time to process it.

 _This world no longer needs the Phantomhives._

And a searing pain, like a slap on hard concrete, was felt before everything went dark.

 **OoOoOoO**

The sound of polished, clicking shoes was what woke him. "Nnng..."

"So the sleeping beauty's awake, huh?"

Ciel blinked as a blurry image of _someone_ came into view. He knitted his brows together as he sat up, the person quickly moving out of the way so as to not get clobbered. "I... I can't see..." He moved a hand to his right eye, but he did not feel the familiar leather eye-patch that had always seemed to (ironically) lend him comfort. Turning his head toward the blurry form of what seemed to be a young man, the young earl tried his best to glare. However, its effects were greatly decreased as he struggle to grab some sort of focus on, well... anything.

"Where's Sebastian?" he tried to question as he scrounged for some of his leftover dignity. Unsurprisingly, he found none.

The seemingly only other person in the room knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, though the earl obviously could not see that. "Who?"

Ciel would have face-palmed if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to regain some of his noble pride. _Of course he wouldn't know who he is,_ he scolded himself. "Nevermind..." He stayed silent for a moment before speaking once more. "Where is this place?"

"I don't know," the other person, now sitting on another blurry object replied.

Ciel frowned. "Care to elaborate?"

A sigh was heard as the other young man ran a hand threw his short hair. "I woke up here just like you. I sort of freaked out when I realized I couldn't see. After all, I don't quite remember ever needing glasses." He gave a small chuckle. "I searched around a bit next to the bed I woke up in - blindly, mind you - and found a pair of spectacles..." he trailed off. "Um... Did you want me to help you-"

"I've got it, thank you." Ciel responded dryly as he leaned over the edge of his bed and felt his hand touch smooth, cool wood. He slowly moved his palm around what seemed to be a nightstand before he felt his hand touch cool glass and cheap metal. Picking the item up, the young earl carefully set the pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. _It feels strange,_ he noted with disdain, though he was silently thankful that he could now see clearly. Glancing around, his eyes carefully noted every detail he could of the large room. Several small beds were lined up along the wall, almost as if this were a hospital. Each bed had its respective nightstand, though some had a pair of identical glasses and some did not. Turning his gaze to his left, his narrowed eyes landed on the other young man that had spoken to him just a bit ago.

The young earl's eyes widened as the other person turned their head to meet his gaze. The glasses, the suit, those _eyes. "_ A reaper?" he accidentally called aloud. The only thing the word appeared to have registered in the other's mind, however, was confusion.

"Reaper?" the young man questioned, a hand going up to smooth his spiky black hair. Ciel continued to stare at the man, confused by his words.

"That's what you are, are you not?"

"I don't know..." The man looked down in contemplation. A few minutes passed, but he still made no move to comment. "Oh, you might want to get out of that," the man suddenly spoke aloud as he pointed at Ciel's attire. _Sleeping attire,_ he noted, just now noticing his abnormal change in clothing. Not noticing - or just choosing not to comment on - Ciel's reaction, the young man pointed to what appeared to be a freshly ironed black suit neatly folded on the desk next to where the spectacles had been. _I didn't notice..? If that is the only clothing..._

The dark-haired earl glared at the suit, a mix of dawning horror and fascination lighting in his eyes. It did not take long for him to whip his gaze back to the other being, now identified as a reaper, and re-target his glare. "Hand me a mirror."

Confusion knit the other's brow. "I do not have-"

"Find me one, dammit!" Ciel shouted as he jumped out of the uncomfortable bed, his strange spectacles nearly falling from his face. He brought up a shaking hand and slowly pushed them back into place as he forced himself to stand on steady feet. _There is only one explanation for this. If... If it is so, then..._ He gulped as he heard the other return with a hand mirror. He quickly snatched it from the other's hands and forced himself to yank open his eyes to see his appearance. "No..." he whispered as a young boy with black hair, a look of horror plastered on his face, and the yellow-green eyes of a grim reaper looked back at him.

The sound of a door opening not too far down the hall drew both of the reapers' attention as a person with dark brown hair entered the room. The stranger glanced around before letting his familiar gaze land on the only other people in the room. "Only two?" he sighed as he adjusted his glasses with his strange death scythe. "A shame really..."

Ciel's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as recognition flashed across the newcomer's yellow-green eyes. "You!"

"Phantomhive?"

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Well, I do hope you enjoyed.**

 **I did not plan on making this a multi-chapter story, as I find that writing those become extremely annoying and I almost can never keep up with a due date to publish chapters. So for now, it will remain a one-shot. Perhaps if I get enough encouragement, I might add more.**

 **Please comment, favorite, and follow. *bows* Thank you.**


	2. To the future! (BONUS)

"Phantomhive?"

The young earl smiled humorlessly. "So it seems."

The dark-haired man, still standing just inside the room, stayed where he was as he adjusted his glasses once more. "I see... It is quite unfortunate that you have succumbed to this fate, or... Perhaps it was for the best. After all, your soul-"

Ciel closed his eyes, a hand subconsciously reaching up to touch his eye patch, the habit engraved in his memory. Of course, instead of touching cold, soft leather, his fingers landed upon cold glass, a shock jolting his nerves at the touch. "My soul is tainted. You were never meant to get it."

The tall reaper sighed before entering the room, passing a confused raven-head, and stopping directly in front of the earl. "Indeed it is... However, you are correct, we never will."

The dark-haired earl opened his eyes to watch the other's expression. He smirked. "How so?"

William T Spears sighed before turning, his gaze momentarily lingering on the other young reaper before turning back to meet Ciel Phantomhive's gaze. "I need to be quick, for paperwork doesn't complete itself. You there," his gaze returned to the spiky-haired reaper, "you are free to listen as well. You will find out about this eventually either way."

The young man sitting on a plain bed not too far away quickly stood up and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"So dogs know their owners before they even know what they are themselves? How amusing."

William narrowed his eyes as he turned to the young earl. "He knows authority when he sees it. You'd be wise to follow his example, Phantomhive."

Ciel stayed silent as he moved a hand to push his annoyingly circular glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Please, explain to me what I am doing here and why I am... _this,_ " he said dryly, his gaze flickering over the folded suit for the briefest of seconds.

William adjusted his glasses once more with his death scythe. "Yes, well, that is why I'm here," he responded, his gaze hardening. He turned slightly so as to give the other reaper a better view. "To become a reaper is to... To put it simply, it is a punishment given to humans who have ended their own lives, who had no will to continue living," he paused, "Phantomhive, it seems you have found yourself in quite a unique situation. Where you were supposed to have ended, you latched onto the nearest way out and survived. You are quite an interesting creature."

A smirk curled the edges of the young earl's lips. "You are not the first to say such a thing."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

William, annoyingly, adjusted his glasses _again_. "We are running behind schedule." He glanced over toward the other reaper and indicated that he should follow with his death scythe. "Follow me... And Phantomhive," he narrowed his eyes behind his lenses, not turning to face the boy, "get dressed."

As the two reapers left the room, Ciel could not help but narrow his eyes in irritation as he casted a sideways glance toward the suit. "How annoying."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

As Ciel exited the room, he was immediately assessed by Willaim. He twitched his eye as the elder reaper bent down and wacked him with his scythe. "I won't have you working with us if you cannot even tie a tie. Fix it." Straightening, William walked down the hall stoically and immediately began the tour.

"I wonder... what the future will bring us," the spiky-haired reaper commented as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around in interest. Ciel's eye twitched.

"Yes... I wonder..."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Sorry guys. I lost interest halfway through and had to cut it short. Enjoy?**


End file.
